


Can You Pick Up The Dry Cleaning?

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Liam, Blow Jobs, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, lilourry smut, niall's in here for about two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The fuck. This wasn’t his suit? This wasn’t even close to his suit!</i>
</p><p>or The dry cleaners screw up and give Liam someones lingerie instead of his suit, and by someone I mean Harry and Louis'. Liam really needs his suit back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Pick Up The Dry Cleaning?

**Author's Note:**

> This took me sooooo long to finish and turned into a monster of a fic and i have worked very hard on it. I wanted simple smut and got this. I have nearly rewrote like every paragraph five times because I didn't like something. I feel like this could be so much better, but whatever. I got this idea from a tumblr AU prompt. And I'm going to have to give some credit to fifthalbum over on tumblr for giving me the idea to make this Lilourry instead of just lilo. Please tell me if there is any mistakes. And now, please enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Panties](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/224968943856483572/)  
> [Robe](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/224968943856483572/>Panties</a>%0A<a%20href=)

The fuck. This wasn’t his suit? This wasn’t even _close_ to his suit!

 

Liam stared at the bag on his bed. It was one of those dry cleaner bags, but the ones that zip and are black. In the bag was supposed to be his very expensive suit. He needed it for a business party coming up this weekend, but what was inside, instead of his very nice suit, was the sexist lingerie outfit he had ever seen _in his life_.

 

It wasn't a whole set, but rather two different pieces combined in one that just fit together perfectly. There was a sear-holy fuck it was almost nonexistent-black robe with lace at the hem that came down to mid-thigh and a pair of stockings were paired with it, also lacy and black, coming up to mid thigh. The underwear, is what made the whole thing so sexy. The underwear was black lace like the rest of the outfit, but the back of the underwear slanted down, exposing the ass, with ribbons tying off into a bow just above where the crack would be.

 

Liam was hard just imaging the girl in it.

 

But now he had a predicament, because he needed that suit, but he might die from embarrassment if he went over to get it. The ticket had the address of where it was supposed to go originally, but Liam was unsure on how he wanted to approach this. He needed the suit in two days, that wasn’t enough time for the cleaners to go get the suit and switch it. So, it looked like he was going to be the one to go get it.

 

Flying turtle on a rocket, this is just _perfect_. Liam sighed and went to go get dressed.

 

~+~

 

The house was huge. He was surprised it didn’t have a gate around it, the house was that huge. Liam gulped, stepping out of his car and walking up to the front door. The sidewalk to the door was marble. _Marble_. Who does that? He felt like he was going to just ruin the perfection that was this house by just touching the freaken sidewalk. Liam shook his head, and steeled himself, ringing the front door.

 

The most beautiful sounding bells started playing and-was that Be Our Guest it was playing? Who are these people?

 

Liam played with the hanger that held the dry cleaning bag, waiting for the door to open. He didn’t know what to expect, he had seen these peoples _lingerie_. Liam was going to self combust.

 

The chiming ended finally and Liam waited for the door to open.

 

One minute.

 

Two minutes.

 

Three-okay come the fuck-

 

“How may I help you?” Said a blond man, dressed in a black suit. Liam jumped, caught off guard by the door suddenly opening.

 

“I-uh-”

 

“Oh! You must be the suit fitter for Mr. Tomlinson!” The blond man said, “Come with me! The sirs are waiting for you,” And then the blond man walked off further into the house.

 

“Uh, right then,” Liam mumbled to himself. He stepped over the threshold and into the actual house, the door closing automatically behind him. Liam shook his head in awe, “Fancy.”

 

“Sir,” The blond said to get his attention back.

 

Liam jump, “Oh! Uh, right, but-”

 

“This way, sir,” The blond said walking off, Liam having no choice but to follow.

 

He hurried after the man, starting to feel even more mortified as he saw more of the house. He’d just wanted to get his suit back. It wasn’t even a nice tailored to fit perfect suit, like apparently the owners of this house can afford.

 

The blond man lead Liam down the hall. It was just as extravagant as the front entry. He wondered who lived here and what they did that got them all this money. The man in front of him stopped at a red door, and knocked. He wasn’t answered like Liam thought he would be, but just opened the door and walked in. Liam hurried after. “You have got to be kidding me.” He mumbled. “This is bigger than my own flat, shit.” It was a _bedroom. A bedroom._

 

The butler stopped and turned to Liam, “Wait here a moment,” He said, walking to a open door and walking in, it was then the Liam noticed the voices coming from the same open door.

 

“No Haz, you can't come,” One of the voices said, and Liam was struck with how familiar it sounded,

 

“But why?” Another voice whined, this one less familiar, “That fit accountant will be there and I want to see!”

 

“You _can’t_ , Harold,” Said the familiar voice that Liam just couldn’t place. “You’re the reason that fit accountant won’t talk to me. You come around so often, he knows we are together,or at least thinks I’m off the market, plus you came to that one party. If you come again, it just further proves we’re together.”

 

“But we _are_ together. Isn't that the point? Two for the price of one?”

 

The familiar voice sighed, and Liam felt like he was probably petting the others cheek as he spoke next. “Yes, darling, but we have to get him interested in the one and then we can surprise him with the two.”

 

It was then the butler cleared his throat and Liam heard him talk, “Mr. Tomlinson, the suit fitter is here.”

 

“For Gods sakes, Niall, must you call me that _every_ time we have guests?”

 

“Well, its the proper butler-y thing to do, so yes.” The butler, Niall, answered. He appeared from the closet and approached Liam, “They will be out in a moment,” Niall said, then exited.

 

Liam gaped after Niall, not wanting him to leave. He was so screwed. What was he supposed to say? Anything he had went flying out the window the minute he saw the size of the house. He just wanted his suit back.

 

“Alright! I have a business party to attend this-Liam?” The extremely familiar voice from the closet said as he exited the closet. Liam now knows why it’s so familiar.

 

“Louis? What’s-oh its hot accountant!” The other familiar voice said.

 

Fuck Liam sideways.

 

“Liam? What are you doing in my house?” Louis asked in shock.

 

“I-um...I...don't know.” Liam shrugged, too in shock to think of why he came here. Louis was one of the lawyers that Liam had as a main client at the firm they worked for. Louis was also the star in every fantasy he’s had for the last...oh, 4 years? But who was counting.

 

Louis was also very much taken by the other man in the room, Harry. Liam’d seen Harry around the firm a lot. He’s usually bringing Louis a drink or lunch, sometimes dinner. Liam hated the mostly glass building in those moments, because his office was right across from Louis’ and he always saw the loving exchanges that happened between the two. He sometimes appeared in his Louis fantasies too, but Liam always locked those away to never think about. He was already mostly in love with his co-worker, he didn’t need to be in love with his co-workers boyfriend too.

 

“Didn’t Niall say he was the tailor?” Harry asked.

 

“Liam! You didn’t tell me you had two jobs!” Louis said, looking huffy.

 

“I-I d-don’t!” Liam rushed, “Just the accounting. I, um, well...it’s actually kinda embarrassing?” Liam coughed, fidgeting with the hanger to the dry cleaning bag. That’s when Louis noticed the bag.

 

“You work for the cleaners? Liam, I know for a fact that you can get a better job than a delivery boy.”

 

“No offense to delivery boys,” Harry cut in, “They are all very kind and usually...very fit.” He smirked, openly checking Liam out. Did Liam stumble into a porno? Is he actually dreaming? Because that was a rather terrible pick up line, if it was one.

 

Louis must have thought so too, because he elbowed Harry in the ribs. Liam blinked. He just noticed how tiny Louis was compared to Harry, and Harry was just a few inches taller than himself. So, that made Louis quite small and manhandle-able-Oh shit, did he have a size kink? He cleared his throat, “I don’t work for the cleaners either, I, er well, they mixed up our bags.”

 

“Mixed up...our bags?” Louis cocked his head to the side, “Like you got ours and we got yours.”

 

“That is the meaning of ‘mixed up’, Lou,” Harry smirked, dodging the hand Louis was going to hit him with, “Let's have a look at our bag, why don’t we?” Harry said, walking over to a black bag hanging up on the closet door. He unzipped it and Liam’s suit was revealed.

 

“Well,” Louis huffed, “that’s not me-” Louis stopped a wicked grin forming on his face. “Liam, love,” the smaller man said sweetly. Liam felt himself start to blush, “did you happen to open the bag?”

 

“W-Well I-I had to- to, um, know that it wasn’t,” Liam gulped, “mine.”

 

Louis’ grin turned filthy and Harry walked up behind Louis, “So you know what it is, inside that bag, don’t you?” Louis asked, walking slowly to Liam. Liam clutched the bag in his hands tightly as Louis walked around him slowly, finger trailing the lines of his muscles, he shuddered.

 

“Who do you think wore it?” Harry asked from his place in front of Liam. He could feel Louis’ breath on the back of his neck as Harry spoke, “Me?”

 

Louis blew cool air over Liam’s sensitive neck, “Or me?”

 

Liam shivered, laughing nervously as he pulled away from Louis’ grip. “Yeah, I just, you know, want my suit for the party...that you're going to I’m guessing, Louis? That’s awesome. You should bring Harry with you! I bet Janet would be super pissed,” He laughed. He knew he was rambling, but he didn’t know what to _do_. Just the thought of either these men dressed up in the lingerie had him chubbing up in his pants.

 

Harry smirked as he caught Liam’s wrists in his hands, “That wasn’t really a fair question,” He continued like Liam hadn't even spoke, “We both wear it, just different parts of it. The stockings and robe look amazing on me.”

 

Liam groaned, not able to help himself, hiding his face in Harry’s neck. Louis was having none of that though. He pulled on of Liam’s wrists from Harry’s grasp, forcing Liam to look at him.

 

“Haz doesn’t have the ass for those knickers. Isn’t that right?”

 

Harry chuckled, “That’s right,” He whispered in Liam’s ear, pushing Liam toward the massive bed, “Louis though. Mmm,” He moaned and licked at Liam’s ear.

 

Liam lost it, jerking himself out of Louis and Harry’s grip. He ran to the far wall, feeling like a cornered animal. _What is happening?_ “I-I think I should leave. You know my address, L-Louis, just mail me my suit. I, um, yeah,” He bolted for the door.

 

“Liam Payne!” Louis yelled his name, making him freeze on instinct, “You apparently need things spelled out for you,” The shorter man walked up to Liam, pushing his finger into Liam’s chest, “I have been trying to seduce you into mine and Harry’s bed a week after I meet you. _We_ have _both_ made a move on your oblivious arse, but nothing works. What the fuck are you, Payne? Harry pulled the dimple-smile-charm trick he pulled on me. I was in Harry’s bed five seconds after that smile, are you human?” Louis yelled.

 

“Lou,” Harry said softly, moving to lay back on the bed.

 

Louis shook his head, putting his hands on his hips, “But that isn’t the point. You come to our house, with my dry cleaned lingerie! I am not letting this moment slip through my fingers!” Louis’ chest was heaving, and his cheeks were flushed from his heated speech. Liam might have missed half of his speech because he was watching the flush spread and thinking of ways to keep that flush there.

 

“I-what?”

 

Something seemed to snap in Louis and he was violently snatching the bag that had the lingerie, and stomping to the bathroom. “Get on that bed and make out with Harry or something while I put this on, or so help me Liam, I am going to cut your dick off.”

 

Liam gapped at the closed bathroom door Louis walked into. Because, like, _what_?

 

Harry’s laugh from the bed drew Liam's attention and he remembered that Harry was in the room. Right. “Well,” Harry said, taking off his shirt and throwing it away, “You going to come make out with me?”

 

And alright, yeah, that sound like a great idea. Liam’s eyes dropped to Harry’s mouth. It was the first thing he noticed about Harry, his lips, so pink and soft. Liam walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Harry, eyes still fixed on Harry’s inviting lips.

 

“You dont have to,” Harry breathed, eyes searching Liam’s when Liam looked up into them, “Louis won’t actually cut your dick off. If you don’t want one of us, this isn’t going to work, and if you just want a one night thing it's also not going to work,” He said, hand cupping the back of Liam’s neck and squeezing. “Louis and I are a packaged, strings attached deal, Liam, and we both _really_ want you,” He finished, nose bumping Liam’s, almost like he’s begging him to stay, but he’d let him go if Liam really didn’t want to.

 

But Liam really fucking wanted this.

 

So, he pressed forward and locked his mouth with Harry’s. Harry moaned in surprised at the sudden force, laughing at the eager way Liam licked into his mouth.

 

“Calm down,” Harry giggled between kisses, “we have...all night,” he moaned as Liam did something with his tongue and Liam smirked, kissing Harry deeper, “And I’m, oh fuck…going to shut up.”

 

Liam chuckled, trailing kisses down Harry’s jawline. Jesus, his jawline, “Good. I thought I’d have to do something drastic.”

 

Harry laughed, reaching out and pulling Liam up to kiss him again, “If you don’t take that shirt off, I’ll do something drastic.”

 

Liam moaned, sitting up and taking his shirt off. Harry liked his lips, “Yes,” reaching up to run his hands over Liam’s abs, “So fit, Louis wasn’t lying.”

 

Harry pulled Liam down on top of him, so their chests were pressed together, “Oh really? And what has Louis said?” He asked, sucking at Harry’s neck.

 

Harry moaned, squirming under Liam to line their hips up, “He-He said you’ve got these arms. F-Fuck, that could just-just lift him with no tro-trouble. Press him against the wall and-and fuck him,” Harry gasped, arching his hips to meet Liam’s, and Liam could feel his cock jump at the thought.

 

Liam smirked, “I could do that for both of you,” He whispered into Harry’s ear, surprising himself. “You like that? Me to fuck you after Louis?” Harry whined, hips canting up harder, “Or maybe, you’d like to fuck Louis before me? While I watched and waited. You like to show off, don’t you?.”

 

Harry moaned, grabbing at Liam’s arm, “Yes.”

 

Liam licked his lips, moving to kiss down Harry’s chest kissing the swallows on his chest Liam had been dying to taste for months, “Show me how well you can fuck him? Make him wrecked and ready for me.”

 

Harry squirmed as Liam hot breath traveled over his skin. “Yes, yes, yes. Make him ready for you. Yes, please,” He panted.

 

Liam pulled his shirt off. He looked down at the man laid out in front of him. He had to stifle a snort at the butterfly that he never really got a proper look at. Harry still heard it. “What? What, why are you laughing?” Harry moaned, still a little preoccupied with rutting against Liam.

 

Liam shook his head, “Nothing, admiring your tattoos,” he said, leaning down to lick over the leaves on his hips.

 

“His butterfly is ridiculous though, isn’t it?” A voice said behind them, “Butterflies in my stomach. Young Harold is a strange one.”

 

Liam turned around, completely missing Harry’s, “heyyyyy,” in defense and then his ramblings of why he actually got the tattoo.

 

Liam felt his mouth go dry. Louis was standing in the bathroom doorway, the soft light behind him making him look soft. The lingerie Liam saw in the bag looked nothing like he’d imagined it would be on Louis. The shear robe accented his natural curve, and the underwear stretched over Louis’ semi obscenely, “Holy shit,” He breathed.

 

“Turn Lou,” Harry said, still beneath Liam, “show us the back.”

 

Louis smirked, turning around to show the back of the underwear. As Liam suspected, the bow rested just above Louis ass, nestled perfectly where his back dimpled. Louis looked over his shoulder, smiling cheekily, and wiggled his butt, “Like?”

 

Liam nodded dumbly, sliding off the bed and toward Louis, “More than like, mate.” Liam hummed, walking toward Louis, then grabbing his hips and pulling him closer.

 

Louis smiled shyly, looking at Liam through his eyelashes, and oh fucking- Liam was gone. Gone for the man in his arms and gone for the man on the bed, “The stockings we paired with it look better on Harry then they do on me,” Louis shrugged, playing with the robe sleeves.

 

Liam moaned, the image of Harry dressed in stockings paired with what Louis has on now, shit. They are going to kill him. “We’ll discuss that later,” He said, steering Louis to the bed Harry was still on, “Right now, I want to see you bouncing on Harry’s cock in those pretty knickers.”

 

Louis shuddered in his arms, nodding his head in agreement, “Yeah, okay, yeah,” He breathed. Harry licked his lips, and reached out to untie the knot around Louis’ waist and push the robe off his shoulders. Liam watching over Louis shoulder as Harry leaned forward to kiss and suck at Louis’ skin. He must have taken his pants off while Liam was distracted with Louis.

 

Louis moaned, head falling back onto Liam’s shoulder. Liam moved his head to kiss Louis for the first time that night. The smaller boy opening up for Liam’s tongue and pushing back on Liam’s dick straining in his jeans. Kissing Louis was everything Liam had hoped for, heated, sweet, and just on the right side of dirty, so unlike his kiss with Harry.

 

Louis gasped into Liam’s mouth, moaning Harry’s name right after. Liam never thought Louis moaning another man’s name, would be so incredibly hot. They pulled away from each other, Liam looking to see what Harry was doing. Louis groaned, his hand moving to the back of Liam’s neck and squeezing, hips rolling back onto Harry’s fingers inside him, “Fu _ck_ , Haz. Warning.”

 

Harry giggled, tongue running along Louis’ hip bone, “You don’t need any prep though, not really,” Harry looked up at Liam, dimples showing as he smiled, “I fucked him over that chair this morning.”

 

Liam looked over to the plush blue lounge chair he didn't know was in the room. Harry pulled Louis forward, falling on his back and Louis falling on top of him, letting out a deep moan when Harry’s fingers moved deeper inside him, “Tell him, Lou. Tell him what got you off this morning.”

 

Louis whimpered, looking over his shoulder at Liam, “I-I imagined your dick in Harry’s mouth while Harry fucked me, _shit_ ,” He hissed, back arching.

 

Liam felt his mouth go dry again, and he stepped forward until he was kneeling on the bed next to Harry’s head, shedding the rest of his clothes as he walked. Louis and Harry were so pretty together. Everything about them where opposite. Where Harry was sharp, Louis was soft. Where Harry was straight, Louis curved. Harry let out quiet moans after moans as Louis rutted into him, but Louis was loud and vocal in his pleasure.

 

Liam pushed some of the hair that had fallen into Louis face out of the way, leaning down to whisper in his ear, though loud enough for Harry to hear, “I can make that happen.”

 

Louis shuddered under Liam’s hand, nodding his head, “Yes, yes, please,” He panted. Harry’s moan was much louder this time. Liam guessed that was Harry’s agreement. He smirked, loving the effect he had on these two men he thought he would never get to have.

After grabbing a condom from his jean pocket, he scooted down to Harry’s hard cock, unwrapping the condom and rolling it down. Liam watched as Louis used his hands to spread himself open and sank down on Harry, body opening easily to the familiar stretch. Liam moaned, quickly moving to Harry’s head. Harry was panting hard, fists clutching the mattress and lips caught between his teeth. Liam ran his finger over the puffy lips, dick twitching, “Ready?” He asked. Harry nodded vigorously, mouth opening on instinct.

 

“Fuck,” Louis gasped, hips rolling back, “H-He just jerked inside me,” Louis explained. giving Liam a smirk, “He really does like showing off. He has the best mouth.”

 

Liam groaned again, putting on a condom of his own and straddling Harry’s head so he was facing Louis, and guided his cock to Harry's mouth. “Oh shit,” He moaned. Harry’s mouth took Liam easily, tongue swirling around and tasting Liam. Liam leaned forward and kissing Louis, hips jerking forward, “Come on, Lou. Want to see you ruin those pretty things.”

 

Louis nodded, biting at his lip as he lifted his hips. Louis looked up at Liam, hips starting to find a rhythm, fucking himself harder on Harry’s cock. Liam surged forward and took Louis bottom lips into his mouth, swallowing the pleased sounds Louis was making. Harry moaned around Liam, sucking him almost as if to remind Liam he was still there, “Fuck, Haz,” Liam said at the same time Louis did.

 

Louis laughed, moving his hands from Harry’s chest to Liam’s shoulders, using them as leverage to thrust down harder on Harry. He groaned, dick twitching in his panties.

 

Harry thrust up sharply into Louis and sucking Liam’s cock further into his mouth. Liam panted, hips trembling under where Harry’s hands held his thighs, “A-Ah, Harry!” Louis yelled, head thrown back and mouth open, moving to meet Harry as he thrust up. Liam watched as Louis road Harry. The smaller man was flushed in extortion now, eyes dilated and wide, lips parting in heavy moans and pants. Louis cock so hard in his panties, the area wet from his pre-cum. Liam’s own hips thrust into Harry’s mouth, the other man groaning beneath him. Liam saw Harry’s hips falter in rhythm and his felt his hands tighten on Liam’s thighs.

 

It was a few more thrusts before Harry gave a full body shudder, and by the way Louis gasped and slowed down his thrusts, Harry came.

 

Liam pulled out of Harry’s mouth, marveling at how puffy and pink they now where, leaning down to kiss them. Harry lazily kissed back, too fucked out to really do anything but lay there.

 

“Liam,” Louis whined, still seated on Harry and still very hard in his panties, cock tenting the underwear, “I’m s-so close, Payne.”

 

Liam nodded, “Me too, Lou. Lay back on your back.” He instructed. Louis slowly moved off Harry’s now soft dick, whining at the loss. Liam moved them around, so Louis was rested beside Harry and Liam was between Louis’ open thighs. He kissed Louis deeply, moving the lace of the panties a little farther down and guided his cock to Louis’ well fucked hole.

 

Louis whimpered, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist. Liam wasted no time, thrusting hard into Louis. The smaller man's breath came out in shocked stutters, each thrust hitting him just right and causing his back to arch, “A-ah, yes Liam!”

 

Liam pulled back, still thrusting deep into Louis, and wrapped a hand around Louis’ hard cock in the panties. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, Harry did have a wonderful mouth, and he wanted to see Louis loss it in the panties that got sent to him on accident.

 

Louis’ lips where bitten red, hair a mess, and hickies all over his body from both Harry and Liam, “Gonna come for us, Lou? Ruin these panties all over again? What will the dry cleaners think?”

 

Louis gasped, hips stuttering in their movements, breath coming out faster, “S-so, almost, sh _it_ ,” He panted, so close, but missing just one thing. He didn’t know what and his brain was too clouded to figure out what it was, but he was _so close_.

 

Harry was suddenly in his line of vision, still looking rather fucked out. The younger boy smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis softly, before moving to replace Liam’s hand, and swallowing Louis through the panties.

 

Louis yelled out a mixture of Liam and Harry’s name, clenching around Liam and jerking in Harry’s mouth. His mouth fell open in a scream as his orgasm crashed into him suddenly. Liam and Harry worked Louis through it, until Louis was lax and soft of the bed, whining at oversensitive.

 

Liam groaned as Louis fell apart because of his cock and Harry’s mouth, feeling his own release start to build. Harry eased off Louis, trading his mouth for his hand. Louis shivered, pushing at Harry’s hand, revealing the mess that was now Louis underwear. Liam shuddered hard in release, fascinated that he was able to help cause that.

 

Harry got off the bed, just as Liam pulled out and tossed the condom, flopping down next to Louis, panting heavily.

 

“That’s not...not at all how I thought asking for my suit would turn out,” Liam huffed in disbelief.

 

“What? Having sex with your insanely sexy co-worker and his boyfriend? That's not how it usually works?” Louis laughed, “Haz! We’ve been doing it wrong!” He yelled, voice cracking because of his screaming earlier.

 

Liam giggled, propping his elbow on the bed and Looking down at Louis, “Fit accountant, huh?”

 

Louis laughed, eyes squinting in mirth, “Yeah, that’s what I called you when you first arrived at the firm, before I knew your name.”

 

“Mmm, maybe I should but that on my office door after my name. I’d probably get a lot more clients,” Liam smirked.

 

Louis glared at Liam, bringing a hand up to bring Liam closer, “I don’t think so. We don’t need any more competition than we already have.”

 

“You have competition?”

 

Louis smiled, bumping his nose against Liam’s cheek, “Janet is quite persistent.”

 

Liam’s laugh was cut short when Louis swooped up to kiss him. Liam giggled into it, feeling drunk on happiness. Louis smile was breathtaking when Liam pulled away.

 

“Hey, no starting round two without me,” Harry pouted, walking out of where he disappeared to with water and a flannel in each hand, leaning down to give Louis a quick kiss, “Help me get these off Lou, Liam, before he starts to whine.”

 

Liam nodded, helping Harry get the soiled panties off Louis, then helped him clean Louis up a bit. Harry tossed the rag and panties off to the side and slid onto the bed behind Liam, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

Liam bit his lip, hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder, “We are, um, together, right?” He asked tentatively.

 

Louis turned in Liam arms, “Yes, no, fuck,” Louis cursed, “I thought I made it clear that Harry and I want you, Liam.”

 

Liam felt Harry nod, pressing a kiss into the back of Liam’s neck, “Yeah, yeah, you did. Just...making sure nothing's changed.” Liam smiled, turning his head and kissing Harry, sucking his tongue into his mouth. He must have brushed his teeth.

 

Louis smiled brightly at that, “Just think of the office sex, Leemo. This is going to be great!”

 

Liam and Harry groaned. Liam pushing Louis away from him, but pulling him right back, not wanting him to be too far away now that he’s allowed to want him, allowed to want Harry too. Louis laughed, snuggling into Liam chest, arm stretching over Liam to run up and down Harry’s thigh.

 

“It’s a good thing his happened before that business party. That suit was horrifying,” Harry mumbled into Liam shoulder.

 

“Hey.”

 

Louis patted Liam’s cheek in an effort to pacify him, “Harold was born into the high life, Payno. You’ll get used to his posh comments.”

 

“That wasn’t a posh comment! It was an a- _suit_ -able comment.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Styles. Don’t scare him away when he just got him!” Louis groaned, covering his face with his hands.

 

Liam laughed, loud and happy, giving them both a quick kiss, “I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that for a while, until it was broken by Harry sighing deeply.

 

“What now?” Louis asked.

 

Liam felt Harry smirk against his neck, and he knew what was about to come out of Harry’s mouth was going to be equal parts terrible and endearing.

  
“I'd just got those clothes dry cleaned!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome! Or tell me on my [Tumblr](http://xfactor-lilo.tumblr.com/) I really hope you liked!


End file.
